Tum Se Hi
by Kavi'slover
Summary: First attempt on Dareya. Just a one-shot, dedicated to dareya forever.


**This One-Shot is dedicated to Dareya Forever. I know this is not that interesting but I will give this couple another try.**

"Shreya woh dekh aagaya." Tarika, Shreya friend nudge her shoulder. Shreya turned and saw Daya walking in canteen in his best friend Abhijeet. Daya caught her looking and smile at her.

"Uff... Someone is blushing badly." Purvi tease when she Shreya cheeks changing into deep red.

"Kya tum log bhi." Shreya look down and try to avoid their teasing but wasn't able to. Suddenly they heard bell ringing and Shreya sigh thinking that she is safe now.

"Waise Shreya humne suna hai Daya ne talent show mei apna naam likhwaya hai." Tarika says as they walk toward the auditorium. Shreya shrugged showing that she didn't care but she did. She was thinking when Purvi says.

"Daya piano play kar raha hai." Shreya look at Purvi and look down when they smirk at her. They walk in auditorium and take their seat in the mid row with Shreya on the aisle seat. Soon the whole auditorium was filled with students.

"Good Afternoon everyone." The sport teacher greet and everyone quiet and greet back.

"Tou aaj hum sab yahan talent show ke liye aaye hain. Ye show un logon ko un talented logon ko bahar laane ke liye hain jinko moqa nahi milta. So without any future due, we will call our first contestant."

The first few people show their talent in painting blindfolded, jiggling with knifes and some stunts.

"So the next contestan we have our college star, Daya Shetty." Tarika and Purvi teased Shreya when they heard the announcement.

They look as a person bring piano and chair while Daya came in few a few minutes. Suddenly the lights get off making the auditorium dim and a spotlight flash on Daya as he hold the mike in his hand.

"Jis gane pe main aaj perform karne wala hoon woh ek special ladki ke liye hai aur woh is waqt yahin hai." Daya says and directly look at Shreya making her blush while Purvi and Tarik whistle looking at the love birds. Daya take his seat on the chair in front of piano and smile at Shreya befoee his fingers started to play and he sing as well.

Aa Aa..Aa Aa…Aa Aa..Aa Aa.. Aa..

Na Hai Yeh Pana

Na Khona He Hai

Tera Na Hona, Jaane

Kuyn Hona He Hai

Tum Se Hi Din Hota Hai

Surmayi Shaam Aati Hai

Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi

Har Ghadi Saans Aati Hai

Zindagi Kehlati Hai

Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi

Daya look at Shreya and saw her already looking at him with a soft smile. She can see that Daya mean what he was singing.

Na Hai Yeh Pana

Na Khona Hi Hai

Tera Na Hona, Jaane

Kuyn Hona Hi Hai

Aa Aa..Aa Aa…Aa Aa..Aa Aa.. Aa..

Aankho Mein Aankhe Teri

Bahoo Mein Bahe Teri

Mera Na Mujh Mein Kuch Raha

Hua Kya

Bathon Mein Bathein Teri

Rathe Saogathe Meri

Kuyn Tera Sab Yeh Ho Gaya

Hua Kya

Mein Kahin Bhi Jaata Hun

Tum Se Hi Mil Jatha Hun

Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi

Shor Mein Khamoshi Hai

Thodi Si Behoshi Hai

Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi

Daya stood up from his seat and hold the mike in his hand. Still singing, he step down the stage and walk up the stairs. Daya stops in front of Shreya making the spotlight flash on them.

Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa…

Aadha Sa Vada Kabhi

Aadhe Se Zyada Kabhi

Jee Chahe Karlu Is Tarah

Wafa Ka

Chode Na Chute Kabhi

Tode Na Toote Kabhi

Jo Daga Tum Se Jud Gaya

Wafa Ka

Mein Tera Sarmaya Hu

Jo Bhi Mein Ban Paya Hu

Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi

Raaste Mil Jate Hai

Manzile Mil Jati Hai

Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi

Daya take Shreya hand and make her stand before walking back to the stage with her. He left her hand and bring the chair in the center and make her sit before kneeling in front of her.

Na Hai Yeh Pana

Na Khona He Hai

Tera Na Hona, Jaane

Kuyn Hona He Hai

Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa …

Shreya smile with teary eyes at him and Daya smile as well. Daya look at the silent auditorium and saw everyone looking at them. Daya smile and hold the mike up to his mouth.

"Yeh hai woh special ladki aur aaj main sabke samne tumse kuch puchna chahta hoon." Daya says and take out something from his pocket.

"Don't worry I am not proposing your to marry, yet." Daya joke when he saw Shreya horror face. She relax and blush when all students laugh at Daya commment.

"This is a promising ring. Kya tum mujhse wada karogi ke chahe kuch bhi ho jaye tum mujhse dur nahi jaogi aur na hi mujhe akela chodo gi. I love you so much Shreya. I can't imagine to live without you. Will you promise to stay by my side forever?" Shreya look at Daya and put her hand on her mouth to control her sobbing.

She nodded and a tear fall from her eyes when Daya gently pushed the ring on her right hand finger. They stood up and Shreya hugged Daya without thinking making everyone to whistle and started clapping. Shreya pulled back and blushed when she feel what she is doing and move a little away but Daya pulled her back and leaned forward to kissed her cheek making everyone cheers.

Purvi and Tarika was clapping and cheering for her friend when they feel a pat on their shoulder. They look behind them but didn't saw anyone. They look beside them and jumped slightly in surprised to see their boyfriends. Purvi and Tarika glared at Abhijeet and Kavin. Both boys look at each other and nodded before leaned down at the same time and kissed their girlfriend cheeks making them blush and smile softly at their boyfriends.

 **Hello,** **I hope you all like it and give me your honest reviews on this.**


End file.
